Just to see you smile
by simply-awsome
Summary: He would do anything to see her smile, anything to see her happy. Even if it means breaking his own heart in the process.


This story was inspired by the song "Just to see you Smile."

Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha or the song 'Just to see you smile'. This was taken down but I`m re-posting it without the extra lyrics (although there was only like two verses or something).

I want to dedicate this story to ninjamidori, who has been there for me and for every story I have written. I know that I barely know you, but I honestly don`t know where I`d be without your reviews. You have been so supportive and you`re AMAZING! Seriously, you have got like the best profile ever and I hope that you`re as energetic and happy in real life as I imagine you to be. YOU`RE THE BESTEST! (Yes, for all you massive critics out there, I know that`s not a word...)

_:) :)_

Kouga smiled as his girlfriend of two years sang along with the radio. Her ebony hair was wild and untamed, her blue eyes still a bit sleepy. But she was as alive and happy as always in her penguin pajamas. He joined in with her sweet voice, his deep and raspy, but melodic nonetheless.

Kagome laughed. "I can't believe we're going to Hong Kong! Thank you so much, Kouga! I don't know how you got all that money!"

He let a low chuckle pass through his lips, his captivating cobalt eyes leaving the road to glance at her. "Me neither." They laughed, the atmosphere light and playful. But then his eyes turned serious. "I'd do anything for you, sweetheart."

She sighed. "I know. How did I get so lucky?"

"It wasn't luck. It was your looks." He eyed her over, trying not to smile as she giggled. "It was your charm." He winked at her. "And your kind personality."

"You're just trying to get into that hotel bed with me," she said, laughing. He rolled his eyes.

"I believe you have been hanging out with Miroku too much, dear," he teased.

They sat in silence for a while, listening to the upbeat, country music as they drove along a deserted road, glancing at each other with a smile every once in a while. Kouga's eyes twinkled.

'_I'm one lucky man.'_

_:) :)_

Kagome sat in front of him, her head bowed. "Kouga, we need to talk."

He looked up from his book, his eyes flashing with concern. "What is it, sweetheart?"

She glanced at him, before looking away, her eyes clouded with guilt. "Do you love me?"

"Of course I do! What kind of question is that?" He reached over to touch her hand, shocked when she pulled away. "Kagome?" She flinched at the pained look in his eyes.

"I…I think we need some time."

His stomach dropped. "Time for what?" he asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Time apart. I don't know why, but I feel as if this isn't working out." She dropped her gaze to the floor, not uttering another word as Kouga tried to register what she had said.

"B-but things are going so well! I thought you loved me!" He shook his head. "Is this some sort of twisted joke?"

She finally met his eyes and he was taken aback at what he saw. There was pain. A lot of pain and confusion. There was guilt. And tears. They streaked down her face and caused his stomach to twist into painful knots. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I just need time to think. Time to clear my head."

He nodded. "Okay." He fought back his own tears as she stood up and walked away, her heels clicking against the hardwood floors. He decided then that he would do anything she asked, anything it may be, to keep her happy. Anything to keep those tears from running down her rosy cheeks. Anything.

_:) :)_

Kouga paced up and down his living room floor, trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach. She was coming over to talk. And she had sounded so sad over the phone that it had broken his heart. He didn't want her to be sad. He wanted her to laugh, to smile, to giggle. He wanted her to hum while she danced around for no reason. He wanted her to jump on the couch like a little kid. He wanted her to slurp her noodles with a big smile on her face and to jump up and down in glee whenever she heard good news.

_Ding dong._

Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, Kouga walked over to his front door, unlocked it and twisted the knob. Nothing could've prepared him for what he saw. Kagome, dressed in her usual jeans and t-shirt, holding hands with Inuyasha, his high school rival. The hanyou was frowning, his ears twitching around nervously. Kagome looked at Kouga with teary eyes. "Kouga," she whispered.

And he understood. Choking back a cry of anguish, he gestured for them to come in. The three sat on the couch, looking at each other uncomfortably. "Kouga," Kagome began. "I came to say-"

"I know." He put on a forced smile. "I know."

The dam seemed to break at those simple words as she collapsed into his arms. She shook with sobs of sadness, of happiness. "I'm so sorry. So sorry," she choked out. "I love him. I love him so much. I'm so sorry!"

That's when he let his own tears go. "I'm sorry too." They cried in each other's arms until they had no more tears to cry. Until they were wrung of their sadness. Until the smell of warm tea filled the house. They broke away from each other. Kouga reached out and tucked a strand of soft, dark hair behind her ear. She reached out to touch his cheek.

"Everything is okay," he whispered. "Just be happy and I'll be happy with you."

Inuyasha walked into the room, carrying two cups of hot tea. He handed one to Kagome and the other to Kouga before sitting down silently. "I'm sorry," he muttered, looking at Kagome with large, amber eyes. She smiled and for the first time ever, Kouga saw love shining in the depth of her own eyes. He watched them stare at each other as they lost themselves in their love. And he smiled.

"_It's worth all that's lost,_

_Just to see you smile."_

_:) :)_

Was that good? I was listening to the song when I started thing about how Kouga might have felt towards Kagome. And this was what I came up with. Wrote it all at midnight. It's 1:30 AM now...so I think that I should be getting to sleep...

Please take the time to review :)

Thank you all! I love you :D


End file.
